The Hanging Tree
by ShyRonnie
Summary: "Are you coming to the tree?" Her voice called to him, and it was a beckon he couldn't overlook.


**Summary: **"Are you coming to the tree?" Her words rang throughout his head, and it was a beckon he couldn't resist.

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura

**Warning: **Spoilers on Tobi's identity, sort of.

_Kthnx. :]_

.:..:.:..:.:..:.:..:.

_Are you coming to the tree?_

Her words left a cold chill inside my body. I could still see her vibrant green eyes filled to the brim with mirth and joy. I could feel my own lips twitch into a smile when she giggled, filling the air with her delighted and soothing peals of laughter.

"What have I done?" I whispered in soft terror, my eyes unseeing as I stared at her photograph that resided on my bedside table. No one dared to enter my room anymore, only our leader would. He would give me my mission, and I would ruthlessly slaughter my victims I was assigned to kill. Kisame had given up on his trying to cheer me up when the reality finally struck him. Now, he spent his days fucked up out of his mind on sake. No one tried to get him out of his alcoholic ways, either. We knew how much it killed him. That little girl had been our family, our safe haven; the ray of sunlight delivered to this dark organization. But the light had faded, and with the light up and gone, darkness reigned once more upon our world.

"It wasn't you, Itachi," I heard a soft, caressing voice whisper in my ear, sending a cold chill throughout my entire body. I stiffened when I felt small, cold hands rest on my shoulders as the person leant down and encircled her arms around my neck. A growl erupted low in my throat, and I felt my hate and anger rise.

'_When I find out who did this, I will slaughter them in such a way that they'll beg they were dead before I even began,_' I growled in a feral manner inside my mind, my shoulders tensing when I felt soft lips brushing upon them. "Leave." One word and I felt the person stiffen as she slowly looked into my eyes, her own clouded with an emotion I hadn't seen in so long: betrayal.

"Itachi…" she whispered, her hand softly stroking my cheek affectionately. A feral growl ripped from my throat and she flinched back in fear. Even if it was a mirage… my black, dull eyes softened at her face and I cupped her cheek with my palm, feeling the surface underneath my fingertips ripple upon contact. A shiver ran down my back unnoticeably, and I saw the brilliant smile come back to her face.

'_I would capture that smile for a lifetime…_' Her pale pink lips parted and I was frozen when I heard her begin to sing. Her eyes fluttered shut, and my hand itched to place it on the back of her neck to bring her lips to mine. Just as I was about to… she began to actually sing.

_**Are you, are you, coming to the tree?**_

_**Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be…**_

_**If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree**_

My eyes focused onto hers when her eyes reopened. Her gaze seemed to pierce me as she stared into my own eyes. I felt myself wanting to physically be with her, to find my strength in her. I needed to be with her… once more, as soon as possible.

_**Are you, are you, coming to the tree?**_

_**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee?**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be…**_

_**If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree**_

I felt my body begin to walk on its own. I passed Kisame's room and my nose wrinkled softly as I smelt the foul stench of booze. "Where are you going?" Pein asked calmly. I had to walk through the seating room to get outside. I glanced at him, my dulled black eyes looking almost grey.

"Outside."

_**Are you, are you, coming to the tree?**_

_**Where I told you to run so we'd both be free**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be…**_

_**If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree**_

I focused my eyes upon the looming Willow in the distance. The little pinkette walked to the tree and climbed up it… I stiffened slightly upon seeing she sat on the same branch she hung herself on.

_**Are you, are you, coming to the tree?**_

_**Wear a necklace of rope… side by side with me**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be…**_

_**If we met up at midnight, in the hanging tree…**_

Her voice faded out as I saw her emerald orbs gleam in the moonlight. She outstretched her hand and continued gazing at me. I closed my eyes and climbed up there with her. Slowly, she slipped a noose around my neck… the same one she hung herself with. Gently, I kissed her on the lips. "I love you," I whispered softly, the wind carrying my voice away. I then slid off the branch and felt the noose cut off my oxygen supply. My world turned black…

"Itachi," the small pinkette whispered softly, her hand caressing mine. I stood underneath the willow with her, my black eyes cool and almost at peace as I watched 'Tobi' find my body. He screamed in rage and my body was hauled back to the base.

"Sakura," I whispered gently, my lips pressing against her forehead.

"Together forever…" And with those last words of hers, we walked in the direction of the moon, the light rain molding through our bodies.

"Forever."

.:..:.:..:.:..:.:..:.

**ShyRonnie does not own Naruto / Hunger Games. Kthnxbaii, annoying lawsuit people.**

**Oh. The Hanging Tree version I listened to when I wrote this was the Full Orchestra version made by District Tribute.**

**Uh, yeah; by the way, Sakura wasn't a ghost. Itachi's psyche imagined her up to give him a reason to truly commit the suicide. So when he thought it was Sakura telling him to join her, he didn't feel as guilty. Lol, I over-think things sometimes. **


End file.
